I'll always love you
by Mangestu 1023
Summary: Depuis qu'il a pris un peu de poids, Blaine ne se sent plus vraiment bien dans sa peau. Et il a peur de perdre Kurt, maintenant que ce dernier est devenu assez fort pour vivre sans lui. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que Kurt l'aime profondément, peu importe ce à quoi il ressemble, mais il va rapidement s'en rendre compte... "Se déroule dans l'épisode 5x16"
1. I'll always love you

**Bien de bonjour jeunes Klainers :) **

Voici le texte que j'ai écrit après avoir vu l'épisode 16 de la saison 5. Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire à part que j'ai pensé à cet OS en ayant vu la fameuse scène dans laquelle Blaine bat les lois de l'adorabilité en ce qui concerne le fait d'être chou, et où Kurt est également trop mignon ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, je me suis imaginée la scène dans les détails avant de l'écrire...bref, bonne lecture :)

**Titre : I'll always love you**

**Auteure : Brave Woodpecker**

**Couple : Klaine**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement, Blaine et Kurt ne m'appartiennent pas :'( Vilain Rayan Murphy !**

**Je vous retrouve en bas de page !**

* * *

-Jamais, dit Kurt avec aplomb, je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer.

Blaine le regardait avec tellement d'amour, ses yeux mordorés remplis de larmes, que Kurt ne put résister et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il sentit Blaine l'enlacer fort en retour et renifler dans son cou.

-Je t'aime tellement, Kurt, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le châtain s'écarta alors de lui et plaça sa main en coupe sur sa joue, avant de se pencher et d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

Blaine prit une brusque inspiration contre sa bouche et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille afin de les rapprocher.

Le bouclé s'était attendu à un baiser tout simple, mais Kurt passa une main dans ses cheveux et darda une langue sur ses lèvres pour en demander l'entrée.

Il ouvrit alors les siennes en gémissant et laissa ses mains descendre jusqu'aux hanches de son fiancé.

Le baiser gagna en intensité et les deux jeunes hommes finirent rapidement à bout de souffle, frottant leurs deux bassins et touchant tout ce qu'ils arrivaient à atteindre de l'autre.

Blaine se figea de surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une des mains de Kurt essayait de passer sous son pull.

-Kurt…non…, murmura-t-il mal à l'aise.

Le châtain eut une sorte de petite moue contrariée qu'il trouvât tout à fait adorable, et avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva assis sur le canapé, Kurt déposant des baisers mouillés dans son cou.

-Ku…Kuuurt, tenta-t-il vainement de protester.

Mais ce dernier s'affairait à laisser une marque dans son cou, puis se redressa pour le regarder lorsque cela fût fait.

Blaine se sentait devenir plus dur sous le regard azuré de Kurt, dans lequel il percevait une lueur de convoitise.

-Laisse-moi te toucher, demanda le châtain, je veux juste…te prouver à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je peux avoir envie de toi.

Le brun hocha vivement la tête, fermant doucement les yeux alors que Kurt l'entraînait dans un baiser passionné.

Il voulut les rouvrir quand le châtain s'écarta de lui, mais fut amené à les refermer sous l'ordre de son fiancé :

-Non…garde les yeux fermés mon amour, ronronna Kurt.

Blaine obéit et se sentit aussitôt curieux de ce que lui réservait son petit-ami.

Il eut sa réponse quand il perçut contre son cou, la bouche de Kurt.

Ce dernier déposait des baisers sur la peau de son cou et de sa gorge, tout en faisant doucement descendre ses mains vers son abdomen.

-Kuuurt…, gémit-il quand il sentit que les baisers se transformaient en tendres morsures.

Le châtain suça la peau entre ses lèvres jusqu'à y laisser une marque, et alla effleurer un des tétons de Blaine au travers de son pull.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de gémir durement, il avait l'impression que les sensations étaient décuplées maintenant qu'il ne pouvait que sentir.

Kurt laissa sa deuxième main descendre jusqu'à la bosse sur le devant du pantalon du brun, et appuya dessus, lui faisant lâcher un petit grognement.

-Putain ! Kurt !

Le châtain sourit à la réaction de son amoureux, et retourna l'embrasser avec passion, faisant glisser sa langue dans sa bouche.

Blaine était tellement distrait par le baiser étourdissant qu'il partageait avec Kurt, qu'il ne le sentit pas commencer à ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

Il gémit brusquement dans leur baiser lorsque la main de Kurt se posa sur son sexe au travers de son boxer.

Le châtain lui embrassa à nouveau légèrement les lèvres, puis Blaine put sentir sa tête descendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve vers son bassin.

La main qui était sur le devant de son boxer commença alors de légers mouvements, et il ne put bientôt que gémir le nom de son fiancé.

-Kurt…laisse-moi ouvrir les yeux, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de te voir.

Kurt remonta jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser, ne cessant pas une seule fois ses mouvements, et lui chuchota :

-Permission accordée…

Blaine ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et fut assailli par la vision de son petit-ami qui le regardait avec désir.

-Putain, Kurt t'es tellement sexy !

Ce dernier laissa ses lèvres rosées et gonflées par les baisers s'étirer en un sourire, puis prit Blaine par surprise lorsqu'il laissa sa main pénétrer dans le sous-vêtement, reprenant les caresses le long de sa verge.

La tête du brun partit en arrière et il se mordilla les lèvres sous le plaisir. Une semaine qu'ils n'avaient plus été intimes et qu'il n'avait pas pu sentir la main de Kurt sur lui.

Il avait réussi à contenir sa libido en regardant ces films sur internet, mais c'était tellement mieux lorsque c'était Kurt qu'il le touchait.

Ce dernier se mit d'ailleurs à genoux par terre, écartant les cuisses de Blaine pour qu'il puisse rester entre elles.

Il souleva légèrement le pull de Blaine, sourd à ces protestations et embrassa délicatement son ventre qui était effectivement un peu plus rond.

-Kurt ! s'exclama le brun gêné.

Le châtain laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant que Blaine rougissait.

-Blaine, tu n'as toujours pas compris… ? Je me fiche de ce à quoi tu ressembles, bien sûr que j'aime ton apparence, mais ce qui compte vraiment pour moi c'est qui tu es. Alors, oui, je ne vais pas te mentir, tu as un petit bidon, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer, et de te trouver toujours aussi beau et sexy, dit Kurt en souriant tendrement.

Le brun avait à nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

-Je t'aime tellement, Kurt !

-Je sais, sourit le châtain, maintenant si tu le permets, ça va faire une semaine que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de profiter de mon magnifique fiancé, et j'ai bien l'intention d'y remédier…

Blaine n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il se retrouva le caleçon sur les chevilles, Kurt le regardant comme s'il allait le dévorer.

La main du châtain se retrouva à nouveau sur sa verge alors qu'il effleurait son bas ventre de ses lèvres, suivant la fine traînée de poils noirs qui s'y trouvait.

Il entendit Blaine gémir au dessus de lui, mais il savait comment lui faire perdre encore plus ses moyens.

Kurt descendit sa tête et commença à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ne cessant aucunement le mouvement de son poignet, sentant le brun se cambrer et frissonner sous ses caresses.

Le châtain s'amusa à souffler de l'air chaud sur le membre qu'il avait en main, frustrant délibérément Blaine.

-Kuuuuurt ! Arrête de…hmm…jouer bordel !

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire, mais le bouclé n'eut pas le temps de s'en offusquer car le châtain commença à lécher son membre sur toute sa longueur, partant de la base en remontant jusqu'au sommet, insistant sur la fente avec la pointe de sa langue.

Il entendit son amoureux lâcher un gémissement désespéré et bientôt, une main se posa sur sa tête et des doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux.

Il rouvrit les yeux et observa Blaine, le corps courbé vers l'arrière, les cheveux humides, se mordillant la lèvre fortement pour masquer ses plaintes.

Ce dernier laissa finalement sa bouche s'ouvrir dans un gémissement entrecoupé, lorsque Kurt posa doucement ses lèvres sur son gland avant de les faire glisser sur son membre.

-KURT !

Les yeux de Blaine se posèrent sur son amant qui était à genoux devant lui, et il se retint de jouir à la vision de son fiancé : échevelé, les yeux grands ouverts sur lui, sa bouche entourant sa verge.

Il lâcha un son étranglé lorsque Kurt décontracta sa mâchoire, faisant glisser son membre entre ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le fond de sa gorge.

Le châtain continua ses mouvements profonds jusqu'à ce que la poigne de Blaine se resserre dans ses cheveux.

-Kuurt…Putain ! Arrête-toi…je…vais…

Kurt grogna autour de son sexe pour réponse, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, l'empêchant de se reculer avant d'enfoncer son membre encore un peu plus dans sa bouche, le prenant aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait.

-Kuuuuuurt ! Cria Blaine.

Lorsqu'il revint de son orgasme, Kurt était toujours agenouillé devant lui, se léchant les lèvres en le regardant.

C'est là qu'il remarqua la bosse qui déformait le devant du pantalon de son fiancé.

-Oh mon dieu ! Kurt ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant son entrejambe.

Le châtain suivit son regard et éclata d'un petit rire avant de se lever pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-J'ai fait ça uniquement pour toi…Tu ne me dois rien.

Blaine le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de lâcher :

-Je t'aime tellement ! Tu es le petit-ami le plus parfait qui existe !

-Ça je m'en doutais, dit Kurt avec un clin d'œil.

Puis il posa son regard sur lui, voyant qu'il était toujours à moitié déshabillé.

-Bon aller, remets tes habits en ordre et vas nous préparer à manger ! Et évite les aliments trop gras…

-Et toi ? Demanda le bouclé en pointant l'érection qui était toujours présente dans son pantalon d'un geste de la main.

-Oh…ne t'en fais pas pour ça…je vais aller prendre une douche, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Blaine le regarda s'en aller, et pensa au fait qu'il fallait qu'il se débarrasse rapidement de ses quelques kilos en trop, il avait hâte de pouvoir refaire l'amour avec Kurt.

-Kurt ! Cria-t-il pour être sûr de se faire entendre. Je pense que je vais commencer un régime !

_Fin._

* * *

**Voilà ! **C'était assez court mais j'espère que cela aura su vous divertir :) Sachez que j'ai encore deux idées d'OS pour ce couple, ainsi qu'une mini fiction sur eux ;)

P.s Pour tous ceux qui mettent mes histoires en favoris, c'est gentil et ça me touche beaucoup, mais c'est aussi extrêmement frustrant...j'écris avant tout pour moi mais j'aimerais également avoir des retours sur mes travaux...bref, même si ce n'est qu'un "j'aime beaucoup" cela me suffirait... :)


	2. I love your curves

**Eh bien...bonjour :)**

Une suite n'était pas prévue à cet OS, et c'est pourquoi il y avait un "fin" au chapitre précédent, mais j'ai décidé, après qu'une personne ayant laissé une review me l'ai demandée, d'écrire un chapitre deux :)

Il n'y aura en revanche pas de chapitre trois...mais vous aurez droit à un vrai lemon dans ce chapitre ;) Alors...what else ? ;D

Je remercie Mélanie, une fidèle amie et bêta pour m'avoir corrigé cette suite, et également Camille qui a été très enthousiaste quand je lui ai envoyé des petits bouts de la fic pour avoir sa réaction :)

**Titre : I'll always love you**

**Auteure : Brave Woodpecker**

**Couple : Klaine**

**Rated : M (très justifié ce coup ci :P)**

**Disclaimer : J'ai toujours pas Darren et Chris pour moi, ni Blaine et Kurt pour ma satisfaction personnelle, bref, vilain Rayan Murphy !**

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :)

* * *

_Méthode 1 :_

Kurt était en train de préparer leur dîner. Blaine était sorti avec Sam un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait pour 19h. Le châtain avait commencé à faire des recherches pour des menus régime, et était assez satisfait du résultat.

Il était en train de faire revenir des légumes dans une poêle quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il se sentit sourire doucement alors que la tête de Blaine se nichait dans son cou.

-Salut toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant d'embrasser sa joue. Tu ne m'as pas entendu arriver ?

-Visiblement non…je devais être perdu dans mes pensées, répondit Kurt en posant sa main libre par-dessus celles de son amoureux.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça sans rien dire, puis Blaine lui demanda :

-Ça sent bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé ?

Kurt sentit un sourire idiot étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il percevait contre son dos, l'estomac de Blaine gargouiller.

-Du lapin à la moutarde avec des petits légumes sautés, dit-il en se tournant légèrement pour pouvoir apercevoir le visage du bouclé.

Blaine se lécha les lèvres, montrant son accord face au menu, et Kurt sentit son ventre se contracter à la vue de cette petite langue rose qui le narguait. Ils n'avaient rien fait depuis la dernière fois, et le châtain se retrouvait à faire des rêves érotiques presque chaque nuit.

Le brun remarqua l'attitude de son petit-ami, et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres pour se faire pardonner, attirant la lèvre supérieure de Kurt dans sa bouche avant de la lâcher.

Kurt resserra sa poigne sur sa spatule, de peur de sauter sur Blaine tant il était allumé par ce simple échange, et se détourna quand ce dernier s'éloigna de lui.

-C'est prêt dans combien de temps ? demanda Blaine.

Le châtain se concentra afin de ne pas laisser passer son trouble dans sa voix.

-Dans une petite demi-heure…

Blaine acquiesça.

-Je vais vite prendre une douche alors…

Kurt ferma brusquement les yeux alors que les images de son rêve de la nuit dernière lui revenaient. Il avait fantasmé sur le fait de faire l'amour avec Blaine dans des bains chauds, et rien que d'imaginer ses boucles libres de gel et les gouttes d'eau dégringoler le long son torse… Merde ! Ça y'est ! Il avait un début d'érection.

Ce régime allait de toute évidence être une épreuve autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, songea Kurt en tentant de faire redescendre la pression dans son pantalon.

* * *

_Méthode 2 : _

Des baisers déposés sur son visage. Des caresses sur ses bras. Une douce voix qui appelait son prénom. Blaine était perdu.

-Blaine, chéri, allez réveille-toi !

Blaine papillonna des yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux en baillant. Kurt soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire.

-Allez marmotte !

Le brun marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent avant de se rouler en boule et de refermer les yeux, visiblement bien décidé à se rendormir.

-Blaine !

-L'est trop tôt, Kurtie !

-N'importe quoi !

Blaine soupira et ouvrit un œil pour regarder le réveil.

-Il est huit heures et c'est samedi ! Pourquoi diable veux-tu que je me lève ?! rouspéta-t-il.

Kurt s'assit sur le bord de leur lit, à côté de la masse que formait Blaine sous la couverture et caressa distraitement ses boucles.

-Je t'ai réveillé pour qu'on aille courir…Pas la peine de protester ! Ça fait partie de ton régime…

Il entendit un gros soupire venant de Blaine, puis ce dernier se redressa, l'air adorablement endormi avec ses boucles dans tous les sens.

-Je te déteste…Tu le sais ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix boudeuse.

Kurt sourit tendrement.

-Non, c'est faux…Tu m'aimes, dit-il en se levant. Tu as vingt minutes pour t'habiller et manger un petit quelque chose !

Blaine le regarda sortir de la chambre et retomba dans les draps en soupirant. Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour être bien dans sa peau !

_**ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo**_

Le point positif au fait de faire du jogging un samedi matin, c'était que Kurt portait un short noir très court, qui moulaient ses fesses parfaitement.

Blaine le soupçonnait même d'avoir fait exprès de se mettre devant lui pendant qu'il s'étirait, cambrant son corps au maximum et rendant Blaine incapable de regarder autre chose que son fantastique fessier.

Kurt portait également un maillot de corps blanc qui faisait ressortir fortement la musculature de son torse. En bref, Blaine avait un début d'érection plus que gênant pour courir, et n'était donc pas du tout motivé.

Le châtain prit donc de l'avance sur lui au fur et à mesure, laissant à l'arrière un Blaine qui ne se gênait pas pour admirer ses longues jambes et sa chute de reins qui était décidément absolument indécente dans ce short.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Il devait être sérieux ! Il devait retrouver son corps d'avant pour être enfin digne d'être le compagnon de Kurt, ainsi que pour pouvoir à nouveau coucher avec lui !

Dieu que ça lui manquait ! Kurt était une tentation permanente avec ses slims et ses pulls moulants. D'autant qu'il ne se gênait pas pour sortir de la douche avec rien qu'une serviette autour des hanches…

Bon, il était motivé ! Si courir lui faisait perdre ses quelques kilos en trop, alors il le ferait ! Oh oui, il pourrait bientôt à nouveau sentir la peau nue de Kurt contre la sienne, et se gorger de ses petits gémissements…

* * *

_Méthode 3 :_

Blaine Anderson aurait bien aimé qu'on lui explique comment il en était arrivé là… Il regarda à nouveau Kurt qui se tenait devant lui vêtu uniquement d'un boxer, et qui lui lançait un regard encourageant.

-En quoi est-t-il nécessaire que tu sois à moitié nu, si c'est moi qui dois faire les exercices ? demanda-Blaine.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel à la question.

-Parce que je dois te montrer quels enchaînements faire gros bêta !

-Oooh…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt maintenait les genoux de Blaine au sol alors que ce dernier faisait des abdominaux.

-Allez bébé, tu y es presque !

Le bouclé ferma les yeux sous la concentration et puisa dans ses dernières ressources d'énergie avant de laisser son dos retomber au sol brusquement.

-Dis…moi…que c'est…fini ! dit-il, essoufflé.

Kurt eut une petite grimace.

-Pas exactement…tu as encore des pompes à faire, mais ensuite c'est terminé !

Blaine lui fit alors son regard de chiot écrasé par une voiture, le faisant rire tendrement.

-Oh allez, Bee…Courage ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le brun fit une moue boudeuse et se tourna alors pour se mettre à quatre pattes. Kurt sentit sa bouche s'assécher quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec les fesses de Blaine, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?!

Il se mordilla la lèvre en se rendant compte que sa phrase était sortie de sa bouche d'une voix un peu trop aiguë à son goût.

Blaine se tourna la tête vers lui, une mimique embêtée sur le visage.

-J'ai du mal à les faire directement sur les pieds, avoua-t-il légèrement honteux.

Le châtain sentit une brusque bouffée d'amour l'envahir, qui chassa le désir qui avait commencé à se faire sentir.

-Awww…Blaine, roucoula-t-il.

Ce dernier cacha son visage rougissant et commença alors ses pompes.

-Pas de commentaires, s'il te plaît…

Kurt obéit mais ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Comment Blaine pouvait-il seulement penser qu'il se lasserait un jour de lui ? Il était tellement…Blaine.

* * *

_Récompense :_

Blaine et Kurt étaient en train de profiter de la baignoire de Mercedes. Elle était sortie au restaurant avec Sam en début de soirée, alors les deux amoureux en avaient tiré profit…

Le châtain avait le dos calé contre le bord de la baignoire, son petit-ami placé entre ses jambes, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Kurt avait enroulé ses bras autour de lui, et ses mains reposaient maintenant sur son ventre plat.

Il sentit Blaine sourire lorsqu'il le caressa légèrement du bout des doigts.

-Oui, tu peux être fier de toi, bébé…

Blaine releva alors le visage vers lui, embrassant doucement sa mâchoire avant de replacer sa tête là où elle était précédemment. Kurt laissa sa main vagabonder sur son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir son petit-ami se détendre dans ses bras. La vapeur d'eau humidifiait ses cheveux, les faisant doucement boucler, et la chaleur rendait ses joues toutes rouges. Kurt avait envie de l'embrasser comme un fou.

-Est-ce-que je peux te laver les cheveux ?

Blaine marmonna son assentiment en frottant sa joue contre son épaule. Le châtain sourit tendrement en voyant ça et se soutint sur un bras pour s'assoir et réussir à atteindre le pommeau de douche amovible ainsi que la bouteille de shampoing aux agrumes. Il alluma l'eau pour qu'elle soit tiède et mouilla les cheveux de Blaine, observant la chute de l'eau sur les muscles de son dos.

Le brun clôt doucement les yeux, appréciant de sentir l'eau s'écouler sur sa tête et son corps. Il grogna presque quand Kurt coupa le débit, mais ne put se plaindre quand il sentit les mains de son amoureux commencer à masser son cuir chevelu, faisant mousser le shampoing sur chaque mèche.

Il laissa échapper quelques petits soupirs satisfaits, se penchant pour toucher un peu plus le corps de Kurt avec le sien. Il se mit également à marmonner, inclinant la tête pour suivre les mains de son fiancé sous le rire de ce dernier. Le châtain termina finalement son savonnage et attrapa le pommeau de douche, après avoir allumé l'eau pour rincer les cheveux bouclés.

Kurt sourit quand il vit Blaine grimacer à cause du savon qui avait malencontreusement atterrit dans ses yeux. Il lava les résidus sur sa peau hâlée, puis se pencha en avant, embrassant tendrement la tache de naissance qui se trouvait entre ses deux omoplates. Il sentit Blaine frissonner contre ses lèvres, et se retint de sourire.

-Tourne-toi, bébé, s'il te plaît…

Blaine bougea jusqu'à se retrouver assis face à lui, le dos contre l'autre bord de la baignoire. Kurt sourit et embrassa le bout de son nez et ses pommettes avant de prendre son gel douche et d'en mettre sur sa main.

-Tu me laisserais te laver ?

Blaine se mordilla la lèvre et hocha doucement la tête.

Kurt se mit alors à genoux, puis fit glisser délicatement ses mains savonneuses sur les épaules de Blaine, son cou, puis sur son buste, s'amusant à appuyer un peu plus lorsqu'il passa sur ses tétons. Son compagnon haleta en réponse et Kurt descendit ses mains sur son ventre.

Il avait réussi à perdre son petit bidon au bout d'un mois, et même s'il n'était plus marqué par les abdominaux qu'il avait encore il y a deux ans, il était plat et musclé. Blaine lui fit un sourire timide, clignant ses grands yeux dorés et Kurt lui répondit en embrassant sa joue, frottant doucement son ventre.

Le brun étendit ensuite ses jambes afin que son petit-ami puisse passer ses mains savonneuses sur le haut de ses cuisses, gémissant doucement quand elles glissèrent vers l'intérieur. Kurt dut se contenir pour ne pas toucher son sexe qu'il voyait déjà en érection. Blaine ferma les yeux et grogna quand ses mains l'effleurèrent à peine, puis souleva un peu ses hanches pour qu'il puisse les glisser sur la courbe de ses fesses.

Le châtain souffla un bon coup avant de lui demander de se retourner à nouveau, puis remit du savon sur ses mains. Il frotta le dos de Blaine, ses épaules, ses bras, sa nuque, puis ses fesses. Il passa ensuite sa main droite vers l'avant et effleura le bas ventre du brun, grattant un instant les poils qui s'y trouvaient avec ses ongles, puis glissa finalement ses doigts autour de son érection.

-Ku…Kurt…

Ce dernier blottit son torse contre le dos de Blaine et nicha sa tête dans son cou, sa joue touchant les boucles humides. Il en profita pour embrasser la peau à sa portée et fit coulisser sa main de bas en haut simultanément, tirant un gémissement étouffé de la part de son amoureux.

La tête de Blaine partit en arrière et tomba sur son épaule alors qu'il émettait un bruit de gorge, et écartait d'instinct les jambes. Il sentit les lèvres de son fiancé effleurer son oreille et se concentra pour écouter ce qu'il voulait lui dire :

-J'aime ton corps, Blaine... Il m'avait tellement manqué !

Le brun haleta en réponse alors que le pouce de Kurt allait appuyer sur son gland.

-Tout de toi est absolument magnifique, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille. J'aime tes épaules carrées et musclées et tes tétons sensibles, dit-il en pinçant de sa main libre celui qu'il avait à sa portée. J'aime le fait que tu sois plus petit que moi, même si ce n'est pas vraiment le cas partout, continua-t-il en accélérant les va et vient de son autre main. J'aime ton ventre, peu importe ce à quoi il ressemble… Et bordel, j'aime tes hanches ! finit-il en les effleurant.

Blaine gémit et se frotta en arrière contre Kurt. Il pouvait le sentir dur contre lui, et ça l'excitait terriblement. Les éloges de son petit-ami étaient exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

-J'aime aussi vraiment beaucoup ton cul, continua le châtain en lâchant son sexe pour glisser ses mains sur ses fesses.

Blaine eut un hoquet de surprise, c'était assez rare de voir Kurt devenir aussi vulgaire, et s'il l'était, ça voulait dire qu'il était vraiment très excité. Bon sang ! Il allait se faire baiser tellement fort ! Il se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation et glissa sa propre main autour de son érection délaissée.

-Le plus joli cul que j'ai jamais vu… Et tu es tellement serré pour moi, à chaque fois, dit-Kurt en malaxant ses fesses.

Le brun se mordit fortement la lèvre pour retenir un cri très gênant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kurt.

-Pas question que tu te retiennes, je veux entendre chacun de tes bruits, tu es tellement sexy quand tu gémis…

-Aaaah ! Kurt ! Je…

Le châtain sourit et mordit son épaule avant de prendre le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux bébé ?

Blaine cligna plusieurs fois ses grands yeux dorés avant de laisser traîner sa langue sur la mâchoire de Kurt, trouvant finalement ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un baiser dévastateur. Quand ils rompirent finalement l'échange, Blaine le regarda avec luxure et dit d'une voix tremblante :

-J'ai…J'ai besoin que tu me baises fort…

Putain ! Kurt ferma brusquement les yeux, et déglutit. Il en avait besoin lui aussi ! Il enleva alors le bouchon qui empêchait l'eau de s'écouler et sortit de la baignoire avec Blaine, ne se gênant pas pour observer son corps et son érection qui le faisait presque saliver. Ils se séchèrent sommairement avec une serviette, puis Blaine attira Kurt vers sa chambre.

Ils trébuchèrent presque tant ils étaient impatients et eurent même un fou-rire quand l'arrière des genoux de Blaine toucha le lit, et qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le matelas, dans un désordre de membres entremêlés.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent alors en un baiser passionné. Comme s'ils essayaient de rattraper le temps perdu et de montrer à l'autre à quel point il le désirait ! Puis à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt se retrouvât chaud et haletant au bord du lit, les jambes écartées, alors que les mains de Blaine saisissaient avidement ses hanches, sa bouche chaude et humide serrée autour de son sexe.

Les mains de Kurt étaient à leur juste place : enchevêtrées dans les cheveux de Blaine, se retenant de tirer les boucles sauvages. Il avait même peur de lui faire mal et de serrer trop fort, mais son amant ne s'était pas plaint jusque là… En fait, les seuls bruits qui venaient de lui étaient le son de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur son érection, et les mouvements de sa gorge alors qu'il enfonçait le sexe de Kurt le plus profondément possible.

Le châtain devait se cramponner aux draps pour se retenir de baiser la bouche de Blaine, mais c'était tellement dur !

-Blaine…s'il te plaît…

Kurt baissa les yeux vers lui et ce qu'il vit le fit presque jouir dans l'instant. Blaine le regardait. Ses grands yeux dorés si sombres en raison de l'excitation, et ses pupilles dilatées de convoitise, mais surtout, il avait toujours son sexe dans la bouche ! Bon sang, il avait l'air tellement débauché ainsi !

-Bébé… J'ai besoin de te baiser… Je veux jouir en toi. Tu le veux toi aussi, pas vrai ?

Blaine fit alors glisser son érection hors de sa bouche en un petit bruit obscène, et murmura d'une voix rendue rugueuse et épaisse dut à l'éraflure qu'avait causé son sexe dans sa gorge.

-Tout ce que tu veux…

Kurt se sentit tomber en arrière sur le matelas et entendit distraitement Blaine chercher quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il revint finalement à lui quand sa bouche fut saisie par celle de son petit-ami pour un baiser légèrement plus salé qu'avant, le faisant frémir quand il réalisa qu'il était en train de se goûter lui-même sur la langue de Blaine.

La bouche du brun descendit dans son cou qu'il mordilla avant de se retrouver face à l'un des tétons de Kurt qu'il mit immédiatement dans sa bouche, arrachant un gémissement aigu à son amant. Leurs deux sexes étaient en contact, et ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre à la recherche de la bonne friction.

-Blaine… Je vais pas tenir, je dois te baiser maintenant !

Ce dernier s'écarta alors du châtain avant de l'attirer dans un baiser profond. Kurt profita de l'échange pour reprendre le dessus et le fit rouler sous lui. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, il chuchota à l'oreille de Blaine de se mettre sur le ventre, ce que fit son amant avec une impatience non contenue.

Kurt se saisit alors du lubrifiant et en mit sur ses doigts avant d'approcher sa main des fesses de son amoureux. Il le prépara lentement, prenant tout son temps, car il ne voulait pas faire mal à Blaine lorsqu'il le pénétrerait. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque son fiancé devint plus quémandeur, frottant son sexe contre les draps alors qu'il s'empalait lui-même sur ses doigts.

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et mit du lubrifiant sur son érection avant de l'aligner avec son entrée, posant ses mains sur ses flancs alors qu'il entrait en lui doucement. Il gémit fortement en sentant les muscles serrés autour de lui et la chaleur, et s'arrêta lorsque ses hanches touchèrent les fesses de Blaine.

-Kuurt ! Bon sang, bouge ! ordonna-celui-ci.

Le châtain sourit et se pencha pour embrasser son dos avant de se retirer et de pousser lentement, mais fermement. Blaine souleva ses hanches pour recevoir plus, gémissant doucement. Kurt plongea alors à nouveau en lui, et augmenta progressivement la vitesse jusqu'à ce que son amant geigne fortement à chaque poussée.

À force de tendre ses fesses vers l'arrière, Blaine finit à quatre pattes, Kurt à genoux derrière lui, le pénétrant profondément à chaque coup de reins. Le brun commençait à avoir mal à la gorge à force de crier, et il sentait la chaleur dans son bas-ventre augmenter un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Alors qu'il bougeait sa main pour pouvoir se masturber, le torse de son fiancé se colla soudainement au sien, ne cessant aucunement ses va et vient en lui pour autant. Le châtain profita de la nouvelle position pour changer un peu d'angle, et percuta sa prostate pile au moment où il mordilla sa nuque.

-Tu es tellement sexy comme ça, chuchota Kurt à son oreille. Je me sens tellement bien en toi, tu es si bon Blaine.

Ce dernier gémit bruyamment avant de répondre :

-Moi aussi, haleta-t-il. Tu me fais me sentir tellement bien, Kurt !

Kurt s'enfonçait toujours en lui, ses mains parcourant la peau hâlée de son amant, ses yeux posés là où leurs deux corps se rencontraient, fusionnaient. La simple vue de son sexe entrant et sortant de son fiancé faillit lui faire perdre le contrôle.

-Bordel, souffla-t-il en passant ses mains sur les hanches, les cuisses, puis les fesses de Blaine. Putain, tu es…putain.

Il poussa la main de son amant qui allait et venait sur son sexe, ignorant son grognement de frustration, puis reprit lui-même les caresses le long de sa verge alors qu'il changeait à nouveau d'angle, frappant sa prostate quasiment à chaque coup désormais.

-Kurt, s'il te plaît… Putain ! Je vais pas tenir, c'est si bon…

Mais Kurt s'arrêta soudainement, ressortant de lui.

-Kurt ! cria Blaine, indigné.

Le châtain se lécha les lèvres et tourna à nouveau son amoureux sur le dos, écartant ses cuisses pour se placer à l'intérieur. Il l'embrassa, suçant ça lèvre supérieure et la mordilla doucement pour demander le passage, il finit enfin par l'avoir et mêla immédiatement sa langue à celle de Blaine.

-Je veux te voir quand tu jouiras, expliqua-t-il simplement lorsque leurs lèvres se furent écartées.

Il rentra à nouveau en lui et entreprit de retrouver sa prostate. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le faire et Blaine fut bientôt à nouveau une masse gémissante sous lui. Il recommença également à le masturber en rythme avec ses poussées profondes, observant les cheveux humides collés à son front et ses yeux mi-clos, si sombres.

La chaleur qui tourbillonnait dans son ventre commençait à devenir insupportable, et il sentait Blaine se resserrer autour de son sexe, l'enfermant dans une moiteur insoutenable ! Il claqua ses hanches plus fort contre lui et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille :

-C'est okay, Blaine, tu peux venir. Laisse-toi aller bébé…

Blaine rouvrit les paupières et hocha la tête, laissant échapper un gémissement brisé qui sonna comme le prénom de Kurt, quand ce dernier fit glisser son pouce sur la fente de son gland et suça une marque rouge dans son cou, juste sous son oreille.

Le brun planta ses ongles dans ses épaules, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet alors qu'il se resserrait brusquement autour de son amant. Il trembla violemment quand il se répandit contre le poing de Kurt et sur leurs deux ventres, et entendit à peine son fiancé le complimenter et lui dire à quel point il était beau, tant il était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Kurt continua un moment ses poussées sous le regard tendre de Blaine qui ne ratait pas un seul instant de ce spectacle. Il finit par se libérer quand le plaisir devint plus intense, et s'immobilisa alors qu'il jouissait puissamment en Blaine.

Il retomba sur son fiancé avec un air béat et amoureux sur le visage. Ils restèrent calmement à se câliner une fois que Kurt se fut retiré, essayant de reprendre leur respiration. Blaine le regardait comme à son habitude avec immensément d'amour dans ses yeux mordorés, puis posa tendrement sa bouche contre la sienne.

-Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi je t'aime Blaine, quoi qu'il arrive, dit Kurt en souriant.

Blaine ferma les yeux, et sourit de contentement, puis son sourire se transforma en moue boudeuse, à la grande surprise de son fiancé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-On va encore devoir se laver, bouda Blaine. J'ai pas envie de bouger !

Kurt éclata de rire.

_Fin._

* * *

J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu :) En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écrire et l'imaginer... *pars dans ses délires Klaine pervers*

Pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction **Quatuor Tempora**, je n'ai pas encore écrit le premier bonus mais je sais très bien ce qu'il y aura dedans ;) Je voulais aussi vous dire que je reprendrais "l'école" le 25 août, donc je serai peut-être moins présente, mais j'écrirai toujours !

Et maintenant, un petit texte piqué sur le profil de **Carlissa**, avec lequel je suis tout à fait d'accord, surtout que j'ai vu que ça se passait pour de nombreux auteurs :

**_Une petite remarque importante sur les commentaires (reviews)_**

**_En discutant avec d'autres auteurs, j'ai dégagé la nette impression que les histoires sont de moins en moins commentées par les lecteurs. Aujourd'hui, les auteurs connus n'ont qu'un commentaire pour 40 passages, alors que lorsque j'ai débuté, c'était plutôt du 1 pour 10._**

**_Alors j'aimerais rappeler quelques évidences._**

**_On écrit pour soi, mais on publie __pour partager__ avec les autres. Le seul élément qui concrétise que l'échange a bien eu lieu, c'est le commentaire. Il est normal de ne pas systématiquement laisser une trace de son passage, mais __ne jamais en laisser est le signe que l'on n'a pas compris le sens de la publication sur Internet._**

**_Ici, vous n'êtes pas des consommateurs passifs. Vous n'êtes pas devant la télé ! On attend davantage de vous. En tant que lecteur, c'est à vous de faire vivre le site en participant activement à l'échange qui vous est proposé par ceux qui publient._**

**_A partir du moment où un auteur fait l'effort de poster régulièrement, qu'il soigne sa présentation et son orthographe, qu'il tente de mettre en scène un scénario qui se tient, __il a fourni un effort pour VOTRE confort et VOTRE plaisir__. S'il a un tant soit peu atteint son but, la moindre des choses est de cliquer sur le petit bouton et manifester votre présence. __Pas à chaque fois, mais régulièrement._**

**_On ne vous demande pas nécessairement de faire des reviews constructives et argumentées. C'est bien d'en recevoir, mais un simple "Bonjour, j'aime lire régulièrement cette histoire", un "Merci pour le bon moment" fait déjà très plaisir. Vous pouvez aussi signaler un passage qui vous a particulièrement plu, dire ce que vous pensez d'un personnage, raconter quelque chose sur vous ou souhaiter une bonne journée à l'auteur. Vous avez même le droit de dire : "J'aime pas tout dans cette histoire mais je la lis quand même"._**

**_Une histoire correcte c'est beaucoup de travail. Sans retour, les auteurs ne voient plus l'intérêt de publier. __Alors, si vous voulez avoir des chances de lire des textes qui valent le coup, donnez à ces auteurs des raisons de continuer à les partager avec vous_**

**_Je ne veux pas gâcher votre plaisir de lire par un sentiment de culpabilité. Personne ne commente TOUT ce qu'il lit. Durant certaines périodes, le temps nous manque. Mais je voudrais vous faire prendre conscience __qu'échanger avec un auteur est enrichissant et que vous y trouverez sans doute plus de satisfaction que vous ne l'imaginez._**

**_Allez, prenez le temps de poster un petit commentaire aux histoires qui vous ont offert un moment de rêve et d'émotion._**

**_Brave Woodpecker, auteure de 300 reviews signées, et je ne suis là que depuis un an et demi..._**

**_PS : Je n'écris pas ça pour qu'on ME poste plus de commentaires, (même si cela me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir) mais parce que __cela m'attriste de voir de talentueux auteurs douter de leur valeur à cause du silence des lecteurs._**

C'est tout pour moi, je vous dis, à très vite, j'espère :) Je n'en ai toujours pas fini avec ce couple ;)


End file.
